


第十一株鸢尾花

by MonaF1230



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaF1230/pseuds/MonaF1230
Kudos: 3





	第十一株鸢尾花

他被我父亲领进家的时候还很小，我记得，瘦瘦高高的漂亮男孩裹在厚重长袍里，似乎还是个外国人。但我的记忆模糊于年龄，十七还是十八岁，他看着比我还小一些。数不清也懒得数他是第几个被我父亲从黑色宾利上牵下来的人了，我没心思去窥探两人之间的氛围，但留声机转到最后一格时我对上他眼睛，清澈有光彩。

我猜我父亲总塞给我其他商务伙伴家的漂亮女孩就是想打发我离开家，好让他和我的瘦弱小妈滚在一起。很不幸的是我对那群脂粉厚重故作姿态的女孩一点兴趣也没有，照顾她们还不如伺候我那一花园的鸢尾。那堆蓝色鸢尾花是离开家很久很久的母亲留下的，它们习性怪异，常常好长时间都不开花。我在花园里安了个秋千，一边晃一边等，直到落地窗里透出灯光，那个瘦削身影走进厨房拉起明灯。  
他在我们家待的时间算长的，至少我的花开了一轮又一轮。父亲不在的时候我也会闯进他房间，把被树枝勾了洞的衣服扔在他面前，看他掏出针线盒努力地缝补着棉麻纤维之间的空缺。他的手很漂亮，手掌不大，指头又细又长，他的耳朵也很漂亮，是少见的尖尖形状，有点像彼得潘里那只透明翅膀的小精灵。平常我不会叫他妈，很奇怪，明明是差不多年岁的男孩。但我也不会叫他名字，因为那个名字是我父亲肮脏嘴里吐出的字。曾经在楼梯拐角处透过半掩的木门渗出过恼人的喘息，我发誓我不是刻意偷看，只是经过房间时瞥见了男孩白皙的脊背缠绕在我父亲灰霾的身体上。他叫的很好听，声音带着几分奶气。我听见床腿嘎吱作响，他沉在天鹅绒棉被里呻吟，脚趾头岔得老开，像被电击的小猫一样弓起腰。我父亲喘息着喊他浩浩，他没有回答，甚至有些呜咽，我从他破碎的语句中抽出思绪，他说，珉奎就要回来了。我清楚无法再看下去，折身上楼关起房门。  
我叫他明浩。在那次窥视后他穿好衣服给我端来新鲜水果，身上是还没完全散去的情欲气息。我接过叉子，勾住他小指。他有几分动摇，眼底涌上水汽，我见不得他难受，也不知道为何，总之是放开了他看他匆匆忙忙地顺着楼梯跑掉。可能是年岁渐长有了几分情思吧，不可否认我在见到他时会翻涌心潮，浑身像被荆棘缠绕麻酥得可怕。  
我开始靠近他，在晚饭前走进厨房打开壁橱把他圈在中间，他躲闪着抬起脑袋向我身后张望，害怕我那个蛮横暴戾的父亲出现。我亲亲他额角放开手，看他抱着碗筷快步走向餐桌。也开始挑逗，在桌子底下夹住他小腿，细细一条没有实感。看见他那副假装没事还给我父亲殷勤夹菜实则耳朵红得滴血的样子我就好笑，忍不住把手放他大腿上摸了两把。  
明浩甚爱我那堆开得歪斜的蓝色鸢尾，我父亲看他玩得自在也就没管，留我一个从客厅的落地窗后注视着男孩跨上秋千摇晃的影子。我帮他剪了两朵开得最盛的花放在床头，嫩黄色花蕊从里面伸出手臂。而后见面时他羞红了脸跟我说谢谢，递过从前缝补的衣物返身下楼。我展开那件白衬衫摊在床上，空洞处缀了一朵蓝色鸢尾，蓝线勾勒的凸起划过我皮肤表面，把隐晦爱意带进心里。  
鸢尾开了一茬又一茬，或许已经过了第十个花期，总之院里开得满满当当，明浩提着喷壶游走在花丛里，给我的鸢尾浇下助长的水。  
我上大学以后没选择住校，时常回家只为明浩。我知道他在家里是孤单寂寞，也给他买了一直想要的油彩和画架，看他一笔笔填充空白。  
明浩发来信息说鸢尾又开了，开得很好，我一下课就匆忙赶回家，进屋前绕到花园折了一朵最艳的攥在手里。屋里充斥着和我气味相近的檀香气息，我顺着楼梯推开房门，混合着明浩甜腻奶油味道的厚重空气扑面而来。床头挂着我父亲找来的弗拉戈纳尔的《秋千》，女人殷红的裙底下男孩岔开腿半趴在床面上，纤细手臂绕到身后耸动着，我看见他的指尖插入黏腻后穴抚慰着自己。  
我把花放在床头柜上锁好门，靠近的声音有些大，明浩偏起头看我，有些惶恐不安。我过去吻他后背，看他顺从地转过身把我的衬衫扣子全部解开。明浩的眼睛生的很好，两头带着点尖，我亲他眼睑，等他环住我后背。  
他的下身早已急不可耐，我攥住那根挺立的软柱，就像攥住一朵鸢尾花，柱头汩汩流出的淫水滴到我小腹上，湿滑的色情。我含住那块火热，感受到明浩身体的颤抖，他拽住我脑顶的头发泄出几声哀叫，像小猫抓挠我的心脏。一路吻上去直到心脏，明浩胸前的两颗珍珠红得快要流下糖汁，我轻轻地衔住，啃食间瞥见他的小脸隐忍的发烫。他抓住我的下体上下撸动，就像对待我那个肮脏父亲一样，但我不想要，于是我叼出他舌头逼他和我接吻，唇舌搅动在一起交换彼此的体温。他晕乎乎地伏在我耳边告诉我，他从不与我父亲接吻。我揉搓着他的臀瓣，他撅起屁股催我进入，但我想捉弄他，故意进去半截就开始扭动身体。他恼火，转过脸咬我下巴，留下两排浅浅牙印。  
我扶着他的胯骨穿进去，早就湿滑的后穴翕动着欢迎我。明浩的肠壁依然紧实，两侧的软肉温暖地将我包裹起来，我用力往前，冲开屏障把他劈成两半。他包容我的冲动，呻吟着配合我，细软的声音扎在我心上转化成兴奋剂，我凑到他耳边喊妈，他羞得后穴一抽，把我死死夹住。我碾过他身体里的凹凸，冲着最敏感的小球进发，他抓住我大腿抬起上半身转过头和我接吻，上下都努力吮吸我的侵入。我抽出下体对准明浩脊背，铃口呼哧呼哧喷出浓稠的白液，铺在他蝴蝶骨上。他翻身面对我，低头把剩下的浑浊悉数吞下，舌尖扫过我的柱身惹得我一阵痉挛。我把他放到胯上，他扶着我的坚挺再次进入，发了狂地扶着我的肩坐起，充血的囊袋砸在我大腿根部扑哧作响。我看他眼角有泪，便伸舌去舔，咸涩滋味蔓延在我的口腔，明浩低了头亲我鼻尖，把吻落在我胸膛的每一个部分。  
他让我再进一点，我忽然明白眼泪的意味，狠狠地撞进他生殖腔，看他在我身下被眼泪糊满整张小脸。

那次以后我们就成了地下爱人，遮遮掩掩地进行着恋爱。暑假刚开始，我回到家，父亲炫耀般告诉我，你小妈怀孕了。我有几分疑惑，直到走进明浩房间。第十一朵蓝色鸢尾被他晒成标本，取代了《秋千》，挂在最显眼的床头。他半低着头对我笑，我也跟着一起笑了。  
只有那个金老头，才会一直觉得我添了个弟弟妹妹。


End file.
